


Present and Incorrect

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>LilyK prompted: <i>Bodie discovers accidentally that Doyle has bought him a present and he hasn't got Doyle anything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Present and Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/gifts).



He was screwed, no two ways about it. 

By the time Cowley let him go it was after 9:00pm on Christmas Eve and all he wanted to do was get to Ray's place and collapse on the sofa, hopefully with Ray under or over him, he wasn't fussed either way. 

It wasn't a complicated plan but he'd felt it was a brilliant one. And ignorance had indeed been bliss, until Murph had gone and opened his big mouth. 

"Does Ray have a present for you, you lucky sod."

He'd pressed, but Murph had muttered something about Ray 'having his guts for garters' and how he'd already said too much and he'd slinked off the moment Bodie's back was turned. 

Screwed, plain and simple. In the past, on the rare occasion they hadn't been on a drafty stakeout somewhere prestigious like Stepney for Christmas, they'd always bought each other a pint or twelve and skipped the presents. It hadn't occurred to him for one bloody minute that this year would be any different. 

But this year was different of course. Everything was different now he and Ray had finally reached an understanding, so to speak, and had been fucking each other's brains out for over a month. The understanding being that no one else's 'brains' were to be involved, ever again. 

Didn't mean he shouldn't have been using his own brain of course. And now all the shops were closed and Ray was expecting him and... screwed, completely and utterly screwed. 

 

"What kept you?" 

"Cowley took his time winding it up—" He could read the excitement in every line of Ray's lithe body. _Bugger._ "—Look, I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything and I should've."

"Had a few already, Bodie?" Ray looked confused. 

He didn't blame him. "Murph said you'd got me something great and I've got nothing for you."

"Wouldn't say that." 

Ray kissed him and he almost lost the thread. "But your present..."

Ray grinned at him in that full-on way he had that warmed parts of Bodie he'd once thought long since dead. "Is talking Cowley in to giving us Christmas and Boxing Day off." He pulled Bodie in closer. "You had the guts to finally make the first move, don't know if I ever would've. That's all the present I need."

He wasn't screwed after all. But with any luck he soon would be.


End file.
